


Just a nightmare

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, assuring love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Yet another fanfiction about Ahri and Leona! I still think there's not enough fanfiction about 'em :O
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 17





	Just a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fanfiction about Ahri and Leona! I still think there's not enough fanfiction about 'em :O

Leona snuggled close to her pillow and sighed. It's been a rough night for her. She had nightmares all night long and was waking up almost every hour. Luckily, she couldn't remember those dreams. But she did remember one... the worst of all of them. 

She turned on her back and stared into the ceiling which was decorated with small night lights. She started to count the lights in hopes of taking her mind off of the nightmare. Or at least what's left of it.  
Her breath was slow but the heartbeat was fast. Fear was still present.  
The Solari looked at the woman next to her who was sleeping peacefully. Her chest rising and falling in quiet slumber. She looked so serene, so mesmerizing. She had no heart to wake her up.

She sighed deeply and resumed her counting. She counted at least forty small lights before a hand on her chest caused her to stop.  
Ahri was looking at her with sleepy eyes and Leona could barely register anything else. Her blue eyes reminded her of the stars in the sky, always so beautiful no matter how many times one would look into them. 

"Hey" The Solari whispered quietly "I'm sorry if I woke you" She apologised while taking Ahri's hand in hers. 

Ahri only smiles more and sents a kiss. Leona pretended to catch it which causes the vixen to giggle adorably.   
Leona took her into her arms and she snuggled close. She started to trace soft patterns on her chest with her finger and Leona tried her hardest to control her heartbeat. It's never easy when Ahri is around. Hell, the Solari's always shy when Ahri is nearby, and vice versa actually, and a little clumsy. Such behaviour is not befitting a warrior. But this can't be helped. 

"I can hear your heart..." She whispers softly.

Leona shrugged but hugged the vixen closer to her. She only wished she knew how much she loved her. That she's a ray of sunlight in her life. Her strength to go on.   
The red-head scratched the back of her ear and she squirmed. Does she know how adorable she is? Probably, yes but she really couldn't help it. Every time she pouts or makes that sound when scratched on her ear... too damn cute.

"Forty lights"

"Huh?" Ahri looked at Leona quizzically. 

The red-head pointed at the light on the ceiling "Forty lights. Two not working" She lazily wrapped an arm around Ahri's waist. How come her skin is always so soft? "Couldn't sleep so decided to count them"

Ahri propped herself on her elbow and glanced at her lover "There's something more to it, no? Your heartbeat tells me different" She placed her hand on Leona's chest where her heart was.

Leona clenched her teeth. Reliving that nightmares were not something she wanted. But she promised Ahri, she wouldn't hide anything from her. 

"I was... I was fighting against Diana... And she had you at knife's point... I... I was paralysed and couldn't help you. I watched as she was slowly killing you... taking her time. Her blade slicing you... "She closed her eyes and tried very hard to stop the tears gathering in her eyes "I was screaming for her to stop but she wouldn't listen. She was looking at me with such hatred and disgust... She was torturing you. Slowly and painfully. I saw you cry out in pain, blood everywhere. She told me I was weak. Worthless... and then, she... " a small tear escaped "She killed you. Without any remorse!" Leona sat on the bed and hid her face in her hands, breathing heavily. Maybe it doesn't sound so bad but for her, it was a true nightmare. Watching your loved one being tortured then killed and be unable to do anything... Watching them die a painful death...

Ahri sat up as well and hugged Leona, whispering softly "Shhh, honey it was just a dream. I'm right here, see?" She took Solari's hand and placed it on her chest. Right where her heart was "Feel that? It's beating. It's beating for you, my love" She kissed her cheek.

Leona tried not to cry but it was difficult. The nightmare was very real. Too real. The worst part was that she couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as her old friend murdered her girlfriend.

"It was just a dream..." She told herself "Just a damn, unreal dream..." She tried to catch her breath. 

Ahri's ears flattened against her head and she nuzzled into Leona. She wished she could do something to cheer her up... "Sweetheart, please. I'm right here, see" She booped Leona's nose who chuckled quietly "There you are..." She kissed Leona softly "It's ok..."

Leona looked at Ahri with teary but loving eyes. She truly didn't deserve her "Thank you, my love. I appreciate it" She hugged Ahri and let her straddle her. She wrapped her arms around Vixen's waist and pulled her close. Ahri kissed the top of Leona's head and whispered 'I love you'

"I love you too" The Solari let Ahri scoot closer, to feel that the fox woman was alive and unscratched. That it was indeed just a nightmare. 

"Ahri?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." Leona looked at Ahri "Thank you for bearing with me and my nightmares. I know that because of me you didn't sleep well and..."

She was interrupted by a soft pair of lips. Ahri kissed her girlfriend tenderly. She poured her heart into the kiss and she felt Leona return that. They kissed like that for what felt like hours until they had to separate from the lack of oxygen.

"Do you now believe I'm here? All well and alive?" Ahri smirked.

Leona rolled her eyes at that. She was convinced that it was just a nightmare and Ahri was here "You always resolve everything with a kiss" The red-head tickled Ahri's sides "But I don't mind. I love you and I love kissing you" She rubbed their noses together. 

Ahri pushed Leona so she was lying on her back and she nestled on top of her. She rubbed her cheek with a tip of her finger while looking at her with dreamy eyes. Leona felt her breath caught in her throat. Her girlfriend was breathtaking. There was no doubt about it. 

"Sunshine... My Sunshine..." Ahri whispered fondly. 

Leona felt her cheeks get warmer by that. Ahri had her ways with words, that was for sure. 

"And you are my little vixen" Leona rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt Ahri cuddle to her as she laid on top of her, her head resting on Solari's chest. Maybe now her dreams will be better. A good one this time. But she knew that with her girlfriend she was happy. Very happy. 

"I love you..." The red-head whispered into the night. She heard Ahri mumble the same as she was drifting off. 

After all, it was just a nightmare.


End file.
